Total Drama: Back in Time
by DuckeryLuck
Summary: After the success of Total Drama Island, Chris decides to bring in a whole new cast, for a more adult rated season, with futuristic technology, a crazy cast and 100,000 dollars up for grabs. Rated M for sexual reference and swearing.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE A WHOLE LOT GAYER, LET ME TELL YOU THAT NOW. HOWEVER, I DO OWN THE 22 OCS USED IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU.**

**I'M TRASH. I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS ONE. I LIKE THIS ONE A LOT.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction will contain queer characters, androgyny, same-sex couples, virtual reality , bad language, foreign language, slight hints at depression, neglect and bullying, a **_**obnoxiously **_**happy girl, sexual references (no but seriously no innuendos like proper sex talk this get seriously dirty sometimes), and a lot of hunty-talk. You have been warned.**

**Also, this takes place in between TDI and TDA.**

* * *

As the camera blurred to life, an unfamiliar island came into view, with a grinning man upon its dock.

"Welcome back, campers! After our _grueling_ first season of Total Drama, the cast was taken to Playa de Losers, and we found a new island. Now, here we are, in the middle of nowhere, with the newest season of Total Drama," he announced, this man being the prestigious host of Total Drama, Chris McLean.

"With twenty-two new campers, a new and improved island, and some futuristic, _out of this world _technology, we bring you the Total...

Drama...

Back In Time!"

(Insert Theme Song)

"Now, let's start off with out first competitor, Ryan!"

The first competitor, Ryan, entered the dock, sporting a black, blue and pink buzz cut, hazel eyes and chocolate skin. He was fashioned in a white tank top, pink jacket with furry cuffs, daisy dukes, black fishnet tights and neon pink boots.

"Hi! It's me, Ryan, getting ready to rumble, aayy!" Hollored the boy, strutting down the dock.

"Great," Chris stated nonchalantly, as the next campers arrived.

"This is where we're staying? Huh, at least it's better than that other island," complained a slightly short boy, wearing a white button-up, black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. Shielding his grass green eyes were a pair of thin square-rimmed glasses.

"Hey, Carson, stop complaining, it'll be great!" Cheered the boy next to him, with similar green eyes and a wide grin upon his face. He was quite a bit taller than his counterpart, and more muscular too. The boy wore patchy 3/4 lengths, a blue shirt and green trainers. He and the other boy both has the same golden blonde hair, however his was a little longer.

Chris grinned as the two came forward, "Carson, Carter, it's great to see you two!"

Carson merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you too,"

The taller one, Carter, giggled a little, "Sorry about him, he's a little pissy,"

"I am not pi-"

"Ok enough screen time for you!" Chris declared, shoving the twins out the way. "Our next camper is a bubbly girl, it's Lola!"

A new boat pulled up to the dock, and off skipped another blonde. She was wearing a pink chiffon blouse, with a rather sparkly collar, tight black slacks, a pair of pink heels, with a pink bow in her hair to finish off the look. Happily, she waved, before promptly falling on her face. Carson had a hard time keeping in his sadistic laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Girl, are you ok?" Gasped Ryan, running - or trying to, in his large clunky boots - over to the pink-clad girl.

"Yeah, that happens a lot," she acknowledged, balancing herself on her pink heels, just to fall over again.

"I-I'm a bit of a klutz, sorry," she sheepishly smiles, wobbling over to the rest of the campers with Ryan.

"What a dump!"

Everyone turns to see the newest face, and is greeted by a young lady who seemed to be from the 1800s. From her curly chocolate hair, to her fair porcelain skin, and her poofy, elegant green dress, covered in golden vines. Her eyes were a cold brown, and were glaring daggers into the other campers.

"Peasants, I am Elizabeta Ophir, long lost child of Charles IV," the elegant girl announced, to which Carson murmured, "Crazy bitch,"

* * *

**Confessional**

Carson is shown slumped in the confessional, book by his side, "Ugh, is everyone here crazy?"

* * *

"Moving along," Chris asserted, promptly pushing the heir out of the way. "It's time to introduce our next camper, Violet!"

Suddenly, a raven haired girl pops jumped out of the boat, her raven locks streaked with purple. She had a frankly scary grin on her face, her eyes as purple as the streaks in her hair. She adorned a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of purple high tops.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOOOOOSH!" The purple girl squealed, clapping and bouncing from one foot to the other.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Eeeeee! I'm so excited! Well, I get excited about a lot of things, but I'm REALLY excited about this!" The squealing girl exclaimed, once again clapping.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Violet, and I hope we can all be friends!" She smiled, running over to the other campers.

"Oh my gosh, I love your shoes!" She squealed, pointing her purple-painted fingers are Lola's pink heels.

"Thank you!" Lola squealed back. As the two girls began chatting - well, squealing - a more menacing female made her way out of the boat.

"Everyone, this is Lilith!"

Lilith was in one word, dark. Dark hair, dark makeup, dark eyes, dark clothing. She wore a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and pair of heavy black boots, the only bright part of her outfit being her white vest, which was concealed by the leather.

With a simple grunt, she made her way over to her competition, her black boots stomping against the fragile wood of the dock.

"Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Carson murmured.

"Shush! Our next player is here! Meet Martha!" Chris shouted at the boy. As Chris stated, a slightly impatient girl stood at the end of the dock. She looked like a movie star, with her perfect blonde locks, bright blue eyes, and curvaceous body.

"Ugh, this place is a summer camp?" She scoffed, her American accent heavy.

"Yes, it said that on the ad," Chris informed the flawless American.

"Ugh, whatever," she strutted over to her competition, quite disgusted by most of them.

* * *

**Confessional**

"These guys are all losers," Martha scoffed, checking her nails, "I just have to deal with them and then I'll be rich,"

* * *

"Ugh, couldn't you have picked cool people, like thes-" Martha began to complain before she was cut off by a new voice.

"Haaaaay!" Came the voice, as it's owner walked over sassily. She screamed fabulous, from her luxurious brown curls, all the way down to her pink trainer heels. She was fashioned in a pink tank-top, white crop-top with the word "SHADE" in capital letters, a pink mini-skirt, and white leg-warmers. Unlike the girl before her, however, she was not as curvaceous, yet slightly more fashionable.

"Magnolia, welcome to the show, dude," Chris gave the girl a thumbs up, whilst the girl glared back.

"Don't call me dude," the glaring fashionista hissed at the host.

"Ok ok! Jeez! Move along, our next camper is here," the host cried at the fashionista.

The next camper was a lot more emo than the latter, with black skinny jeans, a loose black top with the anarchy symbol embroidered onto it in red. The contestants hair was messy, and stark black, contrasting his pale skin.

"Graden, how are you man?" Chris greeted the emo boy as he walked by.

"Tired as fuck," the emo croaked, his voice tinted by a German accent.

"Woah, vulgar much?" Magnolia asked the boy.

"Eat my shit," he mumbled aggressively.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Awww, he needs some cheering up!" Violet almost looked like he was going to cry, tears glazing her eyes, then she suddenly gasped, "I'll cheer him up!"

* * *

"Aww, why are you so sad?" Violet asked the emo boy sadly. He kept quiet, giving the optimist a dirty look.

"Our next camper is Jasper!" Chris proclaimed, as Graden gasped in delight.

* * *

**Confessional**

Graden sits cross-legged in the confessional, his rather thin arms laid on his leg, as he breathed, "I want to eat his dick,"

* * *

Jasper had bronze skin, and dark hair, flicked up and slightly spiky at the front. His eyes were a dark brown, framed by his square glasses. His most prominent feature had to be his nose, which was quite large, and slightly witch-like, which only added to his exotic appeal. His look was quite preppy; a white shirt under a green cardigan, a red tie, blue slacks, finishing off the look with a pair of dark green dress shoes.

"Hello, I am Jasper," the exotic boy greeted, his voice heavily poisoned by an Indian accent. On the other side of the dock, a certain emo boy was breathing heavily.

* * *

**Confessional**

Graden is once again seen in the confessional, breathing heavily, "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

"Hmm, I think Graden might be a little happier!" Violet giggled, clapping for the third time in the last hour.

"Move over, we have eleven people to introduce! Firstly, we have Mizuki!" Chris broke in.

"You can just call me Loran," squeaks a boy from the end of the dock, his Ls sounding more like Rs.

"Roran? That's a dumb name," Martha teased the shy boy.

"N-no... Um, Loran," he repeated, trying to make his accent more American.

"Shut up and move over!" Chris glared at the small Japanese boy.

"U-um... ok," the meek boy whispers, playing with a piece of his mid-length raven hair.

"Our next camper is -" Chris began.

"Hello Chris," intervened a small Hispanic girl, causing the host to screech in fright.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Chris shrilled at the small girl.

The girl merely smiled, her soft brown hair waving over her tan shoulders. Her dress flowed past her knees, made of what seemed to be pure red silk. She had no shoes on, which was hardly good for her feet on the wooden dock.

"Hello, friends, I am Aspen, I hope we can all get along!" The girl said in a soft, wispy voice.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Everyone here is either a weirdo or a geek," Martha sniped.

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as the next camper came upon the dock, "Everyone, this is Carlos,"

Wavy golden hair, bright baby blues, a body any man would die for. Eye candy.

"Bonjour, ladies," the eye candy spoke, his voice deep and creamy, with a delicious French accent. Most of the girls swooned, excluding Elizabeta.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Ugh, what is it with men and thinking they can get girls to fall at their feet with a flick of their wrist?" Elizabeta cried angrily, glowering at the camera.

* * *

"Nice place you got here, man," Came a rather chill voice from behind the Frenchman. Behind him stood a dark-skinned Jamaican with thick dreadlocks, chilled eyes, and a computer slipped under his arm.

"Everyone, this is Rhode!" Chris announced as the chill Jamaican walked over to the contestants, followed by the gorgeous Frenchman.

"Our next contestant is Apollo!"

"Ugh, I'm not going to enjoy being here,"

* * *

**Confessional**

In the confessional sits a slightly chubby brunette, a dead look on his face, "I'm only here because I want to get away from my family, not because I have no friends. O-of course I have friends!"

* * *

The boy stomped over to the other end of the dock, not acknowledging the rest of the cast.

"Nice guy, isn't he? Anyway, here's my favourite Aussie, Leonard!" Chris smirked. **(*)**

As said, a ginger haired Aussie bounced off the boat, grinning wildly. His wild ginger hair was contained by a grey beanie, similar to the grey hoodie he wore. Under said hoodie was a plain white shirt, along with red skinnies, and a pair of red converse. His face was covered in freckles, along with his broad shoulders.

"G'day!" The Aussie greeted, his accent making the words distorted, "How's it going?"

"What did he say?" Lilith whispered to Elizabeta, who had decided that Lilith was the only one she could stand.

"No idea," she whispered back to the leather clad girl.

"Next up we have Esther!"

Silence.

"Esther?"

Suddenly, an explosion came from the newest boat, and out came a disoriented young African girl. She was quite plum, her white lab coat slightly strained. Apart from the lab coat, she wore a simple pleated skirt, black pumps, and had rather wild, nappy hair.

"Oh dear," the girl coughed, wobbling over to the host.

"Um, Esther? You can't blow anything up here, we'll sue," Chris informed the newest camper.

"O-oh, that was just an accident!" Esther laughed, still coughing.

"Ok, but if anything else like that happens, you're sued," Chris then pointed at the end of the dock, signalling the girl to move.

"Oh my gosh I love your coat!" Violet squealed, bouncing over to the plump girl.

"T-thanks!"

"You can bond later!" Interrupted Chris, as a shrill laugh came from the boat.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

Chris began to laugh maliciously, "Ah, that sounds like Zabel,"

"Zabel?" Lilith inquired, as a sudden blur of orange catapulted itself onto the deck.

"YES IT IS I, ZABEL!" The blur cackled, standing up. The blur was in fact a ginger boy, dressed in a black t-shirt, and white shorts. He was bare-foot, and had a rather insane look in his eyes.

"Another Izzy, Chris? How unoriginal," Carson sneered.

"That's funny coming from the white Noah," jeered Chris.

Carson then began to glare at the egotistical host, before being jumped on by a certain giggling maniac.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Carson squealed in a rather feminine way.

* * *

**Confessional**

"I came here to escape from the aliens," Zabel chirped, his words fast and slightly rushed, "They'll never find me here!"

* * *

"Next up we have miss Kiara!" Chris pointed to the empty boat. Or, it seemed empty.

"Kiara?"

"You called?" Came a stoic voice from behind the host.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SNEAKING UP ON ME?" Chris cried in emotional agony.

"..." Is all that Kiara said as she almost floated over to the rest of the cast. Her eyes were blue, yet dark and uninviting, her chocolate brown curls framing her face well. Her clothes were quite simple, a blue-sleeved jumper, and bootleg jeans, along with a pair of simple trainers. However, her most significant feature was the silver scythe she held in her hand.

"Why does she get to have a big ass scythe and I can't bring along a pocket knife?" Graden accused the host, who was still quite scared.

"Because it's part of her character," Chris replied to the emo, "We only have two contestants left to introduce, the first of those being Sebastian!"

"Like Sebastian Michaelis?" Violet squealed, once again clapping.

The boy who stepped off the boat was in no way similar to the hell of a butler, being quite short, cute, and blue haired. His eyes were quite a deep blue, much like his hair, and a pair of similarly large blue glasses adorned his face. His slightly over-sized jumper carried on with the blue theme, with his skinny jeans being black, and blue TOMS upon his feet. **(**)**

"Hi," the small boy waved slightly to the cast.

"SO CUTE!" Many of the girls squealed, much to Sebastian's chagrin.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Uh... It's not that I don't like being called cute, it's just... Girls get a little angry when they find out I'm not really... Into them," Sebastian murmered, biting at his jumper.

* * *

"And finally, our last competitor is here, everyone, meet Cammy!"

A curvy Hispanic girl is seen at the end of the dock, clothed in an orange cheerleading outfit. As she happily skipped over to the other contestants, her chocolate hair bounced. A sudden whistle stopped her skipping.

"Such a beautiful woman," Carlos kissed Cammy's hand, as she looked upon him in disgust.

"I'm a lesbian!" She cried, pulling her hand from the boy.

* * *

**Confessional**

"Ugh, queers," Carlos cried, brushing his tongue vigorously.

* * *

"How could such a pretty girl be queer?" He gagged, to which earned him a slap to the face.

Chris cackled maliciously, "As much as I like to see drama, it's time to make teams!"

* * *

**Mkay mkay I know I've deleted two stories BUT THIS ONE WILL STAY I PROMISE!**

**I'm just not talented and it makes me sad.**

**BUT I LIKE THIS ONE SO IT WILL STAY!**

* * *

**(*) **- Please be aware that I made these character before Pahkitew Island, and the fact that they share the same name is merely a coincidence. However, unlike the wizard, Leonard's name is literally pronounces _**Leo**_nard.

**(**) - **I have no idea what TOMS are I just know they're shoes I think.

* * *

**Stereotypes:**

Apollo Lagos - The Tsundere

Aspen Estevez - The Supernatural Girl

Cammy Boran - The Cheerleader

Carlos Mathieu - The Asshole

Carson Jaeger - The Bookworm

Carter Jaeger - The Jock

Elizabeta Ophir - The Classic Lady

Esther Macharia - The Scientist

Graden Feurst - The Pessimistic Anarchist

Jasper Singh - The Cocky Genius

Kiara Jones - The Elegant Fighter

Leonard Carterson - The Aussie Nightmare

Lilith Hlynka - The Gothic Schemer

Lola Wilcox - The Klutz

Mizuki "Loran" Matsuoka - The Shy Artist

Magnolia Chandler - The Ratchet Fashionista

Martha Hamperson - The Queen Bee

Rhode Howey - The Computer Whiz

Ryan Nixon - The Sassy Gay Friend

Sebastian Linsley - The Geek

Violet Klint - The Optimist

Zabel Stirling - The Psycho


End file.
